


10 Years

by Anthropasaurus



Series: Only You [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, OC is the walking embodiment of a FL headline, a bit of a fade to black, also part of something else a friend and I are writing, lowkey not canon, set about 7ish years pre Deputy showing up, this is entirely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthropasaurus/pseuds/Anthropasaurus
Summary: Ellie felt the man--Jacob--walk up and brush past her to lean on the counter. She had to bite back a small whimper at the touch, almost afraid to look to her right to see if it was him. It was safer to look at his hands. At a glance they looked the same, but deeply scarred. She took a steadying breath and slowly followed the line of his arm, letting out a small squeak when she met a pair of familiar blue eyes.“Hello Jacob.”“Annabelle Lee.”Ellie felt as though she was about to melt through the linoleum tiles. Despite being a decade older, he still had that same look that sent her heart aflutter. She cleared her throat with a small shake of her head, chastising herself for acting like a lust-addled virgin. Ellie told herself if she was ever going to run into him again, she was going to make damned sure she wasn’t a blundering mess. So far she was off to a not-so-great start.“It’s actually Ellie now..a lot..a lot has changed since you shaved my head.”His gaze flicked up to her messy topknot, a ghost of a smirk on his face.“Clearly.”((aka you run into the guy who you gave your virginity to 10 years later, and realize 'oh no, he's still hot.'))
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Only You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907767
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	10 Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a project my friend and I are working on(mostly her, since it's her canon lol). You can read hers [ here. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211434/chapters/61107715)

It was late afternoon the last weekend of September in Hope County. The air was crisp and clear, altogether a perfect autumn day. But all Ellie could focus on was trying not to strangle the mechanic who droned on in front of her. She tuned him out as soon as she realized he wasn’t going to be genuinely helpful, deciding to talk down to her instead for whatever reason. It was probably one or several reasons, it was just a matter of picking which. She knew her dark green hair made her stick out like a sore thumb, not to mention her obvious southern drawl, and if that didn’t seal the deal, the tattoos on her forearms that peaked out from the rolled up sleeves of her sweater would sure as shit do it. It was a small town after all. She had yet to drive through one that wasn’t highly conservative. 

“Miss, did you hear me?”

Ellie physically shook her head and flashed the man her pageant-winning smile. “Oh I’m dreadfully sorry. I seem to have been wool gathering. But can you fix her? She’s all I got to my name since my Daddy died and my stepmomma took everything and kicked me out.”

The man grunted, looking down at the pile of papers on the counter. “I uhh-I can’t order the part until Monday morning. The soonest I can get it here is Wednesday.”

“Oh really?” Ellie jumped onto her tiptoes, leaning across the counter and briefly touched the man’s hand, before sinking back down to flat on her feet. “Bless you! Thank you so much!” 

She bit back a smirk as the man blushed a peculiar shade of red. The man coughed and muttered out garbled half sentences. Ellie would have thought it endearing if he hadn’t been talking down to her not just a minute ago. But before she could ask him where the closest motel was, the man stopped talking and glared over her shoulder. 

“You have the parts I ordered?”

Ellie froze, her heartbeat going a mile a minute. It had been a decade since she last spoke to him. But Ellie knew Jacob Seed’s voice anywhere, and she knew it was him without even having to look. Her entire body lit up like it did that night on her eighteenth birthday, a feeling she hadn’t felt since. 

“They’re out back,” the mechanic grunted.

Ellie felt the man--Jacob--walk up and brush past her to lean on the counter. She had to bite back a small whimper at the touch, almost afraid to look to her right to see if it was him. It was safer to look at his hands. At a glance they looked the same, but deeply scarred. She took a steadying breath and slowly followed the line of his arm, letting out a small squeak when she met a pair of familiar blue eyes. 

“Hello Jacob.”

“Annabelle Lee.”

Ellie felt as though she was about to melt through the linoleum tiles. Despite being a decade older, he still had that same look that sent her heart aflutter. She cleared her throat with a small shake of her head, chastising herself for acting like a lust-addled virgin. Ellie told herself if she was ever going to run into him again, she was going to make damned sure she wasn’t a blundering mess. So far she was off to a not-so-great start. 

“It’s actually Ellie now..a lot..a lot has changed since you shaved my head.”

His gaze flicked up to her messy topknot, a ghost of a smirk on his face. 

“Clearly.”

His attention returned back to the waiting mechanic, Ellie just content to unabashedly stare at his profile. But she couldn’t stand around ogling him all afternoon. She needed to find the closest motel and get a room before it got dark. As Ellie pushed off the counter and turned around, Jacob grabbed her arm. He flashed her a look that said ‘wait’, and she’d be lying if she wasn’t ecstatic. The mechanic gave her a strange look when she waved goodbye a few minutes later, and followed Jacob out of the shop. 

“Stepmomma took everything and kicked me out?”

“Oh, you heard that,” Ellie chuckled. “He was a grumpy old fuck who was gonna take forever and charge me a small fortune to fix my car. Now he’ll just charge me a small fortune.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Here specifically? Here on this planet Earth? Here-”

“Ellie,” Jacob growled, the hard edge of his voice not matching the look he gave her. She suppressed a shudder, feeling as though she was a deer cornered by a wolf. 

“Okay okay,” she chuckled, adjusting the strap of her small duffle bag on her shoulder. “My car broke down and I’m stuck here until he can get the part to fix it.”

“Where you staying?”

“Probably whatever they have that’s considered a somewhat livable motel,” she shrugged. 

There was a brief pause as if Jacob was considering something. She opened her mouth to ask, but snapped it shut when his eyes snapped back to hers. 

“You can stay with me until your car gets fixed.”

“Oh? Your lady friend gonna be upset someone you slept with is crashing on your couch for a few days?”

Jacob snorted with a small shake of his head, and dug his keys out of pocket. “There’s only one woman in my life, and she’s my brother’s wife.” He reached over, grabbed her duffel bag, and slung it over his shoulder. 

Ellie bit back a smile and hurried to catch up with him. “Oh well then in that case, yes...your couch would be much more preferable than some random motel.”

  
  
  


His truck was parked at the end of the street. It was a beat up old truck with the single seat that extended the width of the cab, Ellie’s mind immediately thinking back to what they did in his old truck. She couldn’t tell if he was thinking the same thing or not. But then again, Jacob wasn’t a twenty-eight year old woman harboring a crush that might have bordered on obsessive or sad, depending on where you looked at it. Chances were he barely remembered the night, and Ellie didn’t know if she should be happy or upset at that thought. He did recognize her, which was something. But it’s also not every day the one night stand who gave you their virginity asks you to shave off all of their hair because they’re sick and tired of their mother making them compete in beauty pageants. All in all an unforgettable night, even if the sex wasn’t that great for him.

Ellie squawked and nearly choked herself with the seatbelt when Jacob reached over and flicked her ear. 

“Whatever you’re thinking, stop it.”

Ellie rubbed her ear and glared over at him. “Ow, you fucker. That hurt….and how do you know I was thinking something? For all you know I could have been thinking about pie.”

“You weren’t thinking about pie.”

Ellie opened her mouth to retort, but quickly snapped it shut. With a quick adjustment, she leaned back against the truck door and regarded Jacob’s profile with her arms crossed in front of her chest. “And how would you know what my pie thinking face is?”

“I don’t.”

“Then how do you know that wasn’t it?”

“You made the same face at the bar the night we met, before I burned your notebook.”

“Oh.”

  
  
  
  


The rest of the drive was in silence. Jacob’s observation knocked Ellie off balance. She wasn’t used to people seeing past her bullshit so easily. But he had done the same back then, only this time it was a completely different mask. It made her feel weird. A strange almost uncomfortable feeling, that when she looked deeper wasn’t as uncomfortable as she thought. Ellie pushed the thoughts and strange feelings to the back of her head and watched the storm roll in on the horizon. 

She didn’t know when she dozed off, but jerked awake when Jacob squeezed her thigh. It took her a few seconds to remember where she was, as she looked around confused. 

“We’re here.”

Several hundred feet in front of her was a large manor with most of its windows boarded up. The wrought iron archway they drove under reminded her of the haunted insane asylums her ex tried to convince her to visit. It felt rather foreboding and sent an unpleasant shiver down her spine.

“Well,” Ellie drawled quietly. “It’s certainly a fixer-upper….didn’t peg you for a big mansion type.”

“I only live in the room with the top balcony.” 

“I see...so I gotta ask, why the huge ass dilapidated mansion?”

“It’s going to serve as a training facility.”

“For what?”

Jacob glanced over at her as he cut the engine, and got out of the truck. He grabbed Ellie’s bag before she could unbuckle and was at the front door by the time Ellie caught up. She followed him inside, jumping at the loud crack of thunder. By the time they were on the second floor, Ellie realized he wasn’t going to answer her question.

“I feel like I might have hit a touchy subject? If you’d rather I not look a gift horse in the mouth I’m more than fine with that,” she rushed. “It’s certainly better than whatever I could have found in town.”

“It’s not that.”

Ellie paused, thinking Jacob would stop and explain. But he continued through the mansion, with no indication that he was going to say anything further. It wasn’t until he reached the third floor that he stopped and finally looked at her. 

“My brother, Joseph...he believes God is talking to him.” Jacob glanced over at her, what he was expecting as a reaction she could guess. But she wanted to wait until he finished talking until she made any sort of opinion. She mirrored his small smile before he continued. “He says it spoke to him of the Collapse.”

“Do you believe that he can talk to God?...that the Collapse is coming?” Ellie asked quietly. 

“I don’t know...but he’s my brother.”

“And you feel like it’s your duty to protect him and the rest of your family, even if you doubt?”

“Yes.”

Ellie followed him into the room across from his, gently taking her bag from his hand. She tossed it onto the mattress behind her, turning her attention fully to him. What she was hoping to find written on his face she had no idea. But there was a gut feeling inside of Ellie, one that she didn’t fully know. It didn’t scream ‘Run!’ like it did with Mike when they first met. This was softer, more insistent. Almost as if it was urging her to stay.

“And who protects you?”

  
  
  
  


Ellie shot awake to a loud crack of thunder overhead. The storm had finally reached them, and it was not quiet or gentle. The windows rattled and shook, the wind howling outside. Even the manor groaned in protest. She flopped back down onto the mattress, hoping the pounding of the rain on the roof would lull her back to sleep. 

As she lay in bed, waiting for sleep to claim her once again, a sound that wasn’t the storm pricked the edge of her awareness. Ellie opened her eyes and sat up, turning her ear towards the door. What sounded like a muffled voice filtered through the almost deafening white noise of the rain. At first she assumed it was most likely Jacob talking on the phone or possibly watching a movie because he couldn't sleep either. But when she heard him yell, she knew something was wrong. 

Ellie kicked off the sheets and rushed out of her room nearly colliding with Jacob’s door as she slid to a stop. She grabbed the doorframe to balance herself, muttering a slew of curses under her breath. Once she was sure she wouldn’t fall flat on her ass, Ellie let go and gently knocked on the door. 

“Jacob? Is everything alright? I heard shouting.” 

Ellie put her hand on the handle and pressed her ear against the door. She counted to twenty before knocking again. Just as she was about to turn and return to her room, she heard a strangled noise. 

“Jacob?...Jacob can you hear me? I’m gonna come in.” 

Ellie cracked open the door and slipped inside. She quickly glanced around the room, finding Jacob huddled on his bed with his back against the wall. He looked to be crouching, his arms hugging his legs to his chest. 

“Jacob?” Ellie asked quietly, slowly walking towards the bed. She sat on the edge farthest from him, hoping he’d notice she was there. After almost a minute and no indication whether or not he saw her, Ellie spoke again.

“Jacob. It’s Ellie. I think you’re having a flashback...I don’t know what’s happenin’ or where you are, but it’s not actually happenin’. You’re in the Whitetail Mountains..in your big, empty...kinda creepy mansion.” 

She held her breath when his gaze flicked to her for a split second, before going back to the blanket at his feet. “Hey...can you do me a favor Jacob? I need you to look around the room and tell me something you see please. Can you do that?”

Again she waited, hoping he heard her. Slowly he raised his head and looked around. 

“There’s a chair,” his voice was lower and gravely than normal, almost as if he had screamed himself hoarse. 

“That’s great. Can you please describe it to me?”

“It’s metal...folding....and black.”

“Perfect,” she smiled. “Can you take three slow, deep breaths for me please?” With each breath the tense set to his body lessened a hair. “Perfect. Thank you. Can you please tell me something else you see in the room?”

“Desk.”

“Great. Could you describe that too please?”

“Long...wooden….it’s got maps and papers on it...and a lamp.”

“Perfect. Thank you. Do you think you could take a few more slow, deep breaths for me?” Again the tense set of his body lessened and he seemed more aware of his surroundings. “Hey Jacob, is it okay if I move closer and hold your hand?” He gave her a small nod after a minute. She slowly rose to her knees and moved halfway across the bed. She left a couple feet between them and held out her hand. After several seconds Jacob slowly reached out and grabbed her hand. 

“Hey there,” Ellie said quietly, with a warm smile. 

She rubbed her thumb on the palm of his hand in soothing circles, and started to sing Dolly Parton songs under her breath. The minutes ticked by as the two sat like that, Ellie asking to move a little closer after several minutes. She continued the sing, occasionally humming instead. By the time Jacob became fully aware and back to the present, Ellie sat cross-legged with her knees pressed against his thigh, with his arm draped across her lap. She was smoothing her fingers up and down, as if massaging his muscles. 

“Ellie.”

She blinked up at him, a soft smile wrinkling her eyes after a second. “Howdy stranger...you don’t have to say anything, I’m not gonna ask. It’s none of my business,” she said quietly with a small shake of her head. “I don’t know how long the storm’s gonna be a rippin and a snortin. I can stay here if you’d like.”

Jacob stared at her, the half-wild look in his eyes not fully gone. She couldn’t tell if he wanted her to stay or if his pride was preventing him from asking. So she offered up something that might work instead. 

“Or,” she drawled with a sly smile. “We can do somethin’ else until the storm passes?”

There was a split second before his gaze took on a wholly familiar look. Ellie bit back a small whimper as her current state of dress registered. She only had on a loose-fitted tank-top and underwear. Jacob wrapped the arm that was in her lap around her waist and hauled her into his lap. In one fluid movement he yanked her shirt off and tossed it somewhere in the room. Ellie snorted and undulated her hips against his growing erection, when he looked down at her breasts, then back at her.

“What?” Ellie smirked. 

She let out an excited hum, a pleased smile on her face as his calloused hand smoothed up her stomach to her breast. He looped his pinky through the small ring in her nipple and gave it a gentle tug. Ellie dug her nails into his shoulders, moaning. His other hand pressed against the small of her back, molding her to him. 

“Just one thing,” Ellie panted, pulling back far enough to look at him. “My safe word is pork and beans.”

There was a brief pause, Ellie trying and failing to bite back a shit-eating grin, before Jacob growled shoved her back onto the bed. He leaned down, ghosting a kiss across her lips, smirking at her annoyed sound, before moving and nipping her ear. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

  
  
  
  


The storm had cleared and the songbirds heralded the coming dawn when Ellie and Jacob finally collapsed to the bed utterly spent.

“Fuck,” Ellie panted, completely dazed. “I think you’ve ruined me for anyone else.”

Jacob chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to her lips before pulling out of her and rolling to the side. 

“You laugh...but we’ll see how you’re feeling a month from now when you can’t get rid of me, because….fuck you wrecked my pussy. I don’t think I’ll be able to walk.”

“Keep sayin’ that, and I might just let you stay,” Jacob muttered, half his face pressed into the pillow. 

“Shush...let me and my wrecked pussy sleep,” Ellie giggled. Jacob grunted and threw his arm across her waist. He pulled her back against him, his hand coming to rest between her breasts. 

“Thank you,” Jacob whispered against the back of her neck. 

She looked back at him and felt the same lurch in her chest from a decade ago. A relaxed and content smile softened the stern set to his face. 

_ Fuck. _

It was only a simple smile, but Ellie knew her life was fucked. She knew she wasn’t going to leave when her car got fixed, if he let her stay. All she wanted to do was keep that smile on his face. Getting fucked until she can’t think or walk straight was certainly a great bonus. But it paled in comparison to the overwhelming need to want to shelter him from the harshness of the world, to help him find himself again. 

**Author's Note:**

> So thank you for reading. I hope y'all enjoyed it and Ellie as much as I do. I'm [cornfedcrypitd](https://cornfedcryptid.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
